Classic WoW Wiki talk:Upgrades
Several Accounts Where should concerns about multiple accounts be addressed? --Ilublawn 19:19, 24 January 2008 (UTC) : How do you mean? Multiple accounts where? 20:57, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Uh, I think he means an account here and an account on central Wikia. -- 20:59, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, you want to chat to someone on Wikia about it? You can try sannse on here or on the IRC channel. 21:19, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, if there's a problem with accounts of different names, just give me the details and TOR or I will work it out -- sannse (talk) 12:30, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Account merge/rename/problems? Post here Post below for any account related issues and requests! I will be collating a list of requests for the techs to go through early next week (if I do not reply directly, you are not being ignored!). Please remember to include and highlight your exact current and proposed usernames. 14:29, 24 April 2008 (UTC) How do I rename my account back to Shandris? -- Shandris talk / 14:49, 24 April 2008 (UTC) : If the account named "Shandris" on Wikia is not your own, you will unfortunately need to choose another. 14:54, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Possibly to get mine renamed to Varda667? (Or just Myaku667/Angband667, if it's taken.. I don't mind really) --WoWWiki-Myaku 15:40, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Done. You're now Varda667. --TOR 18:03, 29 April 2008 (UTC) *Sigh* I'll wait patiently for the user pages, rights, watchlist and contributions transfer i guess. I'm half expecting to discover you lost them though. -- 16:42, 24 April 2008 (UTC) : They are not lost, they just need to be transferred. It happened to me and several other users. Please read the article. 16:57, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Merge: I am User:Sandwichman2448 on WoWWiki, and User:Sandwichman2449 on Wikia. Can the accounts be merged please?-- 20:48, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Done. --TOR 18:03, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::I think the intention was to merge to User:Sandwichman2448, as this was his active account. The merge seems to have removed stuff like User talk:Sandwichman2448/Archive01. 20:32, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Merge: May I get User:WoWWiki-Ashley merged with User:Xuuri? Thanks! --Xuuri 00:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Done. --TOR 16:38, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Rename: I created an account on Wikia named Montagg, and I'd love if WoWWiki-Montag and Montagg could be merged. 01:03, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Done. --TOR 18:03, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Merge: I was user Darkstar on WoWWiki (now WoWWiki-Darkstar), and I just created an account named "Dark-Star", with which I'd like to merge. Thanks. --WoWWiki-Darkstar 08:13, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Done. --TOR 16:38, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Rename: Please rename WoWWiki-Kennedy to Kenedy, thx --WoWWiki-Kennedy 11:00, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Won't move. E-mail addresses for the two accounts do not match. Please correct the e-mails and re-request here. TOR 18:03, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Rename: I'd like to change names from WoWWiki-Presea to Valle. WoWWiki-Presea 20:05, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Won't move. E-mail addresses for the two accounts do not match. Please correct the e-mails and re-request here. TOR 18:03, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Rename: I'd like to change names from WoWWiki-Locutus to Zakaf. WoWWiki-Locutus 22:33, 25 April 2008 (CET) :Done. --TOR 18:03, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Rename: Please rename WoWWiki-Ithilian to Ithilian Shadowsong or else Fjiri if you can't have spaces in account names, thanks. WoWWiki-Ithilian 12:49, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Done. --TOR 18:03, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::My contributions are now attributed to Ithilian Shadowsong, however I still have to logon as WoWWiki-Ithilian and if I want to create my user page as Ithilian Shadowsong I get the following warning; "User account "Ithilian Shadowsong" is not registered." WoWWiki-Ithilian 08:16, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::Aw. My bad. Should be fixed now. TOR 12:58, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Merge: I'd like to merge WoWWiki-Vysogota with Vysogota, final username being Vysogota of course. - 12:57, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Done. --TOR 16:38, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Merge/Rename: The conflicting account for WoWWiki-Fizzwidget on wikia might be one that I started to create and lost track of... if a merge isn't possible, changing my name here to GazmikFizzwidget works. 20:11, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Done. Moved to GazmikFizzwidget (the other account had no e-mail address associated with it). TOR 18:03, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Rename: Please rename WoWWiki-Critical to Vaserati. Thanks. WoWWiki-Critical Vaserati 15:35, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Done. --TOR 18:03, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Merge/Rename: Change my WoWWiki-Recluse to my Wikia account, Semantic, please. 20:55, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Done. --TOR 16:38, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Merge/Rename: User:WoWWiki-Charitwo to User:Charitwo. Yeh, this is me, duh. --Charitwo 21:18, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :Done. --TOR 16:38, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Merge: User:WoWWiki-Arrowmaster and User:Arrowmaster. 22:34, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Done. --TOR 16:38, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Rename/merge: User:WoWWiki-Zeal to User:Zealvurte. 18:30, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Done. TOR 13:51, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Rename/merge: User:WoWWiki-Angies to User:Angies. 18:30, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Done. TOR 13:51, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Rename/merge: User:WoWWiki-CatherineMunro to User:CatherineMunro. 18:30, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Done. TOR 13:51, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Rename/merge: User:WoWWiki-Shandris to User:ShandrisForever. 18:30, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Done. TOR 13:51, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Merge: User:WoWWiki-Fusion with User:FusionReaktor please. -- FusionReaktor 12:39, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Won't move. E-mail addresses for the two accounts do not match. Please correct the e-mails and re-request here. TOR 13:51, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Merge: User:WoWWiki-Dark_T_Zeratul and User:Dark_T_Zeratul. -- Dark T Zeratul 00:38, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Done. TOR 13:36, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Merge/Rename: User:Armagon might be me, but I didn't get the mailed password, maybe it's an old email address or something. Armagon (http://www.wowwiki.com/images/c/cb/GossipGossipIcon.png|User_talk:Armagon http://www.wowwiki.com/images/5/51/BinderGossipIcon.png|Special:Contributions/Armagon) 14:35, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :Won't rename. Unfortunately, I cannot merge two accounts unless e-mails match for security reasons. Please pick a different name if you want to be renamed. --TOR 12:24, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Merge: WoWWiki-Kennedy with Boludo Alegre. And please set the old WoWWiki-skin as my default, since it's not anymore available at My Preferences. --Boludo Alegre 10:30, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :Done. --TOR 12:24, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Rename: I'd like to change names from WoWWiki-Presea to Rutéa. (Didn't realize that earlier one was taken...) WoWWiki-Presea (talk) 22:49, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Merge/Rename: May I merge with/take over the account named Highwind? WoWWiki-Highwind is really lame, and the other account is rather inactive in contributions. Highwind is not my account, though - perhaps let trade nicknames with it? 03:42, 7 may 2008 (CET) Merge? Ok, so funny story. 9Dragons JUST got into wikia, so I tried to create a new account there with my old WoWwiki login, and it kept telling me wrong password. So I had it send me a new password, and changed it. Only then did I find out that WoWwiki joined wikia! So could I merge http://www.wowwiki.com/User:BarGamer and http://9dragons.wikia.com/wiki/User:BarGamer with the WoWwiki as the dominant account? If you need to delete the wikia one, you can, and just do Methodology 3. Email me when you've done this, please? --BarGamer (talk) 06:41, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Merge: User:WoWWiki-Bfx with User:Bfx, please. --Bfx (talk) 08:43, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Merge: please merge User:WoWWiki-Janz to User:Janzya. thanks! --Janzya (talk) 20:09, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Merge please merge user:WoWWiki-Kaari7 to User:Elethyi7 thank you! Rename: I was Thoth, but now I am WoWWiki-Thoth. There does not appear to already be a Thoth, so I'm not sure why I got a prefix. If you can rename me back to Thoth, that would be nice. WoWWiki-Thoth (talk) 19:27, 13 May 2008 (UTC) NEW Forced wikia style I have to say that I hate the new frame design wikia is putting us here, not anything against wikia, but plz dont spam the whole page with your links, and at least if you do so make it use same CSS as inner frame content. plz Greetingd--''Andersmusician$'' 19:12, 24 April 2008 (UTC) : It is not forced - see here. Not sure what you mean, however as I would hardly call it intrusive. 19:16, 24 April 2008 (UTC) : I didn't like it at first and switched back to the old one. But I've grown to enjoy it, and it doesn't mess with the way articles themselves look, so I don't mind. You still have the option, as Kirkburn said, so if you don't like it, just uncheck the custom skin box. 00:59, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : I don't see any advantages of the new style. The pages are loading painfully slow, because of all the implemented script or stuff. And the old WoWWiki skin is not available anymore. I always liked the wiki concept behind this site, now it's overloaded with useless stuff and just not a wiki anymore. Hope you do at least get enough money for selling it to wikia. --WoWWiki-Kennedy 10:17, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :: The old one should still be available - I will look into it. The rest of your comments I cannot agree with - WoWWiki has been under Wikia for almost a year. The new stuff does not affect its "wikiness", but gives you the option of using more of the end user functionality of a normal website (e.g. the menu system). 11:48, 3 May 2008 (UTC) contributions from merged accounts (prolly intended) Obviously, I had my account merged with my existing wikia account. However, checking Preferences, only the contributions from my existing wikia account are located there. Checking my Contributions, there's obviously more than the 1500 or so I have from the various contribs on the rest of wikia... Is there anyway to get that number fixed? :( --Sky (t · · w) 20:40, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Indeed... I've only got something like 37 contribs listed. --k_d 20:41, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Known, will check situation after the weekend. 22:06, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::Update: this was fixed several days ago. Counts should now be for the entirety of Wikia-dom. 20:03, 5 May 2008 (UTC)